Just Trust Me
by YueandLuna
Summary: Two surprises for two girls as they step off the Hogwart's train and greet their parents. They both receive unexpected news of a story they had never imagined to share. That is only the beginning for them though, as they struggle in the new world a bearer of bad news knocks on their door again reminding them of their haunted past. How do they explain who they are to those who knew?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my reworking of my original story, this was not taken from another author. I hope you enjoy this one!

I stepped off the Hogwarts train to platform 9 3/4, a flood of parents and siblings crowding towards the doors, except my father. He stood against the wall next to Hermione's parents, shifting nervously which was highly unusual for him. His shock of blond hair was easy to spot in the crowd. I grabbed my one trunk from the bottom of the train before heading over to him. I sat my old, battered trunk on the ground and wrapped him in a hug. It was great to see that he was ok after the war, I had known he was alive but that was it. There did not seem to be a mark on him, which was a huge relief to me. "Hullo Daddy." I greeted as I pulled away and he grabbed my luggage from the ground, a hint of sadness sparking through his stormy blue eyes. "What is it?" I questioned, peering into his face and he turned away, scanning the crowd.

"We should wait for Hermione." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, I mean Hermione was a friend but I did not understand why we would wait for her when her parents were standing right next to us. So I leant against the stone wall, setting my trunk down once again, watching my classmates file off the train. Some happy to see their families, some depressed and on the edge of tears knowing they were all that was left of their family or had lost loved ones.

Hermione bounded through the crowd, her hair bouncing around her shoulders, throwing her arms around her parents and greeting them happily. She had restored their memories after the end of the war and got on good terms with them once again. Her parents then turned to us, Hermione looked as confused as I was, it seemed we were both left clueless. "I believe this requires a more private setting, there is a park across the street." Dr. Granger interjected, he was clearly in on this two; my father nodded his head in agreement. I glanced over to Hermione and she shrugged her shoulders before following our parents through the magical barrier.

We pushed through the thick muggle crowds at the station to outside, crossing the busy street to a small shaded park. It had one picnic table hidden by a grove of trees and all of us cramped on to it, separating by families. "We have something to tell the both of you." My father started calmly, pausing for a second as if trying to work up courage. "You are actually sisters." I stared at my father in disbelief then at Hermione, her eyes were practically popping out of her head. Well that was a bit of a shock; I had spent my life as an only child, only to find out that was not the truth. Hermione was my sister, my sister. It seemed impossible, unrealistic.

"That's not it either," Mrs. Granger interrupted our shock and I braced myself. "None of us are your parents, you were born into the wealthiest, French, pureblood, wizarding line, the Reynolds. They moved here when you were both infants in hopes you would attend Hogwarts later. When the war started though Voldemort called to them, no one knew of your existence so they hid you. They refused to join the dark so Voldemort murdered them and you were left with us. Your parents gave us specific instructions for when one of you turned eighteen and when the war was over that you were to be told your true identities." She explained further and I could not process it all. Not only was Hermione my sister, we were French and wealthy, but that our actual parents were dead. I could not make a sound for several moments as I desperately tried to grasp what they were telling us. My father, was not actually my father, but then why did I look so much like my mother? Barely any of this was making sense to me.

"I understand that you are shocked, but your presence is expected at the family manor." Dr. Granger exclaimed, rising to his feet along with his wife and my father. Hermione's mouth closed as she stood up and I played along. The Granger's loaded themselves into a sleek black BMW while my father hailed a taxi, standing on the side of the road. One finally pulled over and we climbed into the backseat, my dad gave him a foreign address and the taxi sped off.

After a twenty minute ride into the forest the taxi turned down a paved driveway, enclosed by tall oaks on either side. After about a quarter of a mile the trees opened up revealing a massive three storied manor. It was made of a light rugged stone brick with some dark mahogany accents, about a dozen windows facing outwards. There was a covered porch on the right, the slightly angled roof held up by a series of columns. The smaller left side jutted forward past the porch with bay windows on the front. There was a smaller one story building off to the right, a series of garage doors ran along them. The Granger's BMW was parked in front of the garage door but the taxi pulled up to the manor through the circle drive.

I climbed out as my father handed the driver some muggle money, my shoes touching the new pavement. The house was amazing and nothing like what I have ever had before, it was hard to believe it was my family's. I waited for my dad before climbing the porch steps and through the wooden double doors into a towering foyer. It was all three stories, an elegant and unique crystal chandelier hanging down from the top. Hermione and her family stood by the grand staircase, talking to the three house elves that were present. The walls were a light green with white and tan marble floors, old fashioned paintings decorated the walls, the paintings alive and staring as I entered. Surprisingly, I was quite accustomed to the sight of exposing their prominent wealth, it was typical of the rich purebloods. I quickly promised myself I would never become a stuck up lady, or like the Malfoy's. "Mr. Lovegood if you will change them back to their original appearances." Dr. Granger spoke up, turning to us as we entered, our footsteps echoing on the pristine marble.

"Of course." Father answered drawing his wand first turning to Hermione, approaching her. He waved his wand, say nothing, and the magic crumbled around her. She grew a few inches, her hair turning a sleek silvery blonde. Her face thinned out, her lips filling out slightly and her cheekbones raising. Her eyes enlarged slightly, her lashes becoming more prominent. Her irises turned a deep blue with a definite tint of purple. She gained a mature curvature, her breasts filling out a little more. She was absolutely stunning.

Father then turned to me and did the same thing, the magic around me disappearing. We both rushed to a mirror hanging on the wall, trying to see what we now looked like. My hair had filled out with volume, creating tight waves in a straggly, voluptuous mess; it had a certain exotic feel to it. It was a light brown at the roots and underneath but quickly turned a bright yellow stained blonde. My eyes also had a dramatic look, turning a cat like bright green with deeper tints mixed in. My face thinned out and lips filled out, mirroring Hermione's. My breasts filled out even larger than Hermione's a sudden weight now bearing down on my chest. I must've grown a few inches for we were about the same height now, an appearance of lithe strikingly.

I placed a hand on my cheek, shocked as to what stared back at me, it was a complete change from what I was used to. This would take a long time to get used to, I was practically a whole other person. I turned back to my father after I had memorized my new appearance, for I doubted Luna was my real name. "We had to change your names to keep your identities a secret, just in case. Luna, your birth name is Rosalie Anne Reynolds. Hermione, yours is Lauren Alisa Reynolds." Mrs. Granger exclaimed, confirming my suspicion, as everyone studied our new looks. It must be hard on our parents too, for they had raised us as their own for almost all of our lives. They had known the whole time though, and we had just found out not even an hour ago.

"I don't understand why you are telling us now." Hermione, Lauren, asked her parents before I could, but I was thankful. It was hard to think of her as my sister, but she also seemed like a different person as well.

"Because you are eighteen, you can claim the family inheritance and your life won't be threatened by the war even more." Dr. Granger inputted and I guess it made some sense, more than anything else really. "Speaking of which, you should go to Gringott's as soon as you can so that you own this house and no one can contest that." He advised as he walked towards the door, were they really leaving us already? "We should go so you two can get accustomed, and if you ever need any of us we will always be there for you no matter what." He hugged his daughter tightly and my father did likewise before leaving us in the house with the elves. This was all too sudden for me, too much to try and adjust to, I was a new person to everyone else.

"Masters we bring you clothes before you go to the bank." The house elves cried as they struggled to bring in two new outfits since we were still in our Hogwarts robes.

"Do we dare tell anyone who we truly are?" I questioned Her- Lauren, and she thought it over for a minute, it was a rather big decision to make in such little time.

"I would deem it wise not to tell anyone who we are until we get used to being, well us." She decided and I nodded my headed, agreeing with her. The elves held two business formal dresses with high heels, it was absurd really. I did not say anything as I grabbed the grey skin tight dress and silver jewelry held out for me. One of the elves led me to a small bathroom and I changed. It was a three quarter sleeve stretch cotton back with a dropped back, reaching to my mid thighs. I put in the silver hoop earring and simple silver necklace with a symbol I did not understand hung like a charm on it. I headed back out to the foyer, an elf taking my clothes and another handing me my shoes. Mine were low, strappy black wedges that clasped around my ankle. They weren't as bad as I had initially thought, but it looked as if I was going for a date at a restaurant more than to a bank.

Hermione had also changed, she was dressed in a black miniskirt and silk white button down blouse that cut down a little low. She wore some small black pumps, black intricate flower studs in her ears. Her hair fell just over her shoulders in soft waves, giving her a well kept look compared to my mane of hair. "Ready?" She wondered as I took a few tentative steps in the heels.

"I guess so." I mumbled, grabbing her arm since she had passed her apparition test right after her birthday. She pulled out her wand and we vanished within a heartbeat, nothing left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

We landed right in front of the bank, the clean creamy marble pillars welcoming us. We quickly hurried in, not wanting to draw too much attention to ourselves in the alley. The dark marble and glass had been repaired from my robbery of a horcrux. It was eerily quiet, only the sounds of quills on parchment filled the air. Our footsteps echoed as we walked up to the Head Goblin. He did not look up from his paperwork as we approached. I cleared my throat lightly and he glanced up at us finally. He was rather petite, even for a goblin, the oversized desk making him look even smaller. "We would like to access our vault." I stated clearly, he glanced back down at his paperwork for a second.

"Names." He asked, grabbing a quill preparing to write them down. I paused for a second, for I almost said Hermione, thankfully Luna saved me.

"Rosalie and Lauren Reynolds." She answered calmly in her usual high pitched airy voice. All shuffling of the papers stopped and from the corners of my eyes I could see the goblins were staring at us.

"I'm sorry, but the Reynolds never had any children. We have no way to confirm your identities if what you say is actually true." He explained stiffly, doubting us greatly. An idea was forming in my head though.

"The vaults open to any family members, correct?" The goblin nodded his head slightly, uneasy as to where I was going with this. "Then let us see the vault and we can all see if the door opens for us." He grumbled under his breath, clearly not happy with the risk we were presenting in his view. I just hoped my parents were correct right now.

"Very well, he will show you the way." He gave in, sweeping his arm out to the right, pointing to a smaller goblin holding a lantern. We walked over to him, he seemed much more friendly than the senile Head Goblin, a tuft of bright orange hair upon his wrinkled head. He did not even stand to my waist, he was a kid compared to the others. He hobbled down a small hallway that opened up into massive chasms, rock formations jutting from the ground and ceiling. Pointed ends arising from the mist below, you certainly did not want to fall off.

The small mine car sat on it's two rails that acted as tracks, this did not seem safe at all. There was almost no light in the cavern except from the lantern which made it all the more eerier. We climbed into the car, the goblin in front setting the lantern in front, directing the lift ahead of us on the tracks. Lun… Rosalie sat next to me on the little bench, it was strange calling her a different name than what I had known her by. It was even more peculiar to think of her as my sister.

The car started up, darting across the twisting tracks and through the cavern dangerously fast. We went right through the familiar waterfall and over the trench from which I was dumped into. We continued on into a deeper part of the chasm, the tracks ending at a semicircle of doors carved into the rock. There was seven of them, all with different family crests painted on the circular wooden doors. The goblin strode up to the one farthest on the right, there was an owl painted with the moon behind him, the ocean churning underneath his feet. No wonder we were both incredibly intelligent and wise, it was the family trait. The goblin motioned me ahead, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I knew the type of protections they placed on these vaults to keep robbers out, none of them were good news. I took a step forward and placed my hand right on the owls chest. His eyes opened, glowing blue and there was a faint series of clicking noise. The door swung open wide, torches lighting up inside. The goblin gasped faintly beside of me and Rosalie followed me as we stepped inside.

I had been in Bellatrix's vault but this one was way more impressive. There was a long hallway with series of doors holding various plaques describing what they held. At the end there was an archway but you could see the twinkle and glimmer of mounds of gold emitting from it. A little round table sat a few feet ahead of us a box and a book sitting on it, a chandelier hanging overhead. We walked up to the wooden table, Rosalie opened the lid of the polished black box. Inside laid two rings, they were platnium with the family crest carved in at the top along with two wands on either side. We glanced at each other before simultaneously picking up a ring and slipping it on the ring finger on our right hands. Immediately a sense of warmth filled my veins, settling all over and reaching my head. My eyesight sharpened, seeing through to the infrastructure of the vault and mathematics right before my eyes. "Whoa…" I mumbled and it seems Rosalie was going through the same thing, holding her hand up in front of her face. There was a clarity and definition that was beyond human capability, I had access to things I had never dreamt of before. I held out my hand and a wand came flying into it, fitting perfectly in my grasp.

It was a light wood I did not recognize, intricately carved white black stains in the carving, giving it a certain burnt look. A cloud of white surrounded me for a second, informing me that this wand had now chosen me. I grabbed my old wand and set it in the box, people would recognize it if I used it. Rosalie had the other wand in her hand smiling fondly at it, her old wand was already set in the box. I tucked it in my little holster around my wrist, I reached for the book and opened it.

_ My dearest daughters, it appears we do not have much time. Everything inside this book will lead you through your life, all legal documents are inside a folder on the last page. We love you very much already but it comes to our attention we cannot keep you, and it comes with great sadness that we will be placing you with other caring families. Always remember who you are and that we are always with you. _

_With much love,_

_ Father and Mother_

It was written on the first page where a dedication would normally be. It was a rather small book but I flipped the pages, there was tons of photos and captions underneath. There was a smiling young couple standing outside the family manor, two babies in their arms. I flipped to the back and like the note said there was a folder tucked inside. I opened it up, looking at the birth certificates. One was mine and the others was Rosalie's, our parents had kept out original birthdays and ages. I closed the book and followed Rosalie who had already started off down the hall. We disregarded all of the other doors as I tucked the book in my magical pouch that I always had on me. The book contained the house deed as I had noticed, tucked behind the birth certificates. We headed under the archway and into a massive room stacked high with pallets of gold, each one containing a million pieces. My eyes did a quick calculation and the total came out to be 473 million, shocking me to the core. Wealthy was an understatement in this case, I was not used to seeing such wealth. Rosalie did not look a bit surprised though which was a little peculiar.

I grabbed a few handfuls of coins and put them inside of the pouch as well inside of a box. "Ready?" Rosalie chimed in and I nodded my head, turning around. "So what's in the book?" She questioned as we walked back down the hall and out of the vault, the torches going out and the door slamming shut behind us. The goblin was waiting outside in the car, flipped around and facing the track. He stared at us incredulously as we got back inside of the car, he sped off back up the tracks.

We walked through the main entrance, all the goblins staring at us since we had actually survived. Which meant we were telling the truth, a unique situation for them though. We exited into the alley, wizards and witches bustling about, staring at us as we passed. "Let's go get some dinner and I will tell you." I offered and she nodded her head as we walked deeper into the alley. People made way for us as we headed towards a wizarding restaurant I had heard of. We stepped inside the italian restaurant, the scent of garlic wafting through the air. There was cream adobe and tan tiles on the floor, vines growing on the walls. I walked up to the maitre d' and he glanced up from the seating arrangement spread across the little podium. "Two for Reynolds." I stated and he raised his eyebrows, had everyone heard of my family? He did not say anything though as he led us into the crowded restaurant and back to private room.

There was two other tables and they seemed confused at our appearance. It was faces I did not want to see or recognize. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Astoria glanced up from their table, obviously not happy to be interrupted but that changed when they saw us. Their parents sat at another table just as confused and annoyed. "This was a private room reserved to us." Draco complained and I could see Rosalie's grip tighten around her wand as Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet. He took notice of the rings that sat on our fingers, his mouth forming a straight line.

"Be quiet Draco, may I ask who we have the pleasure of dining with?" He questioned, a pleasant smile on his face, though it was obviously fake.

"Rosalie and Lauren Reynolds." Rosalie answered and everyone faltered except Lucius who had already suspected it from the rings. Frowns ran across their faces, doubting us silently.

"Reynolds are dead." Blaise countered plainly as he set down his fork, drawn more into the conversation then food now.

"I'm pretty sure we are alive, and before you argue that we aren't Reynolds we have already opened the family vault. We can show you the book from it if you don't believe us." I argued, this was starting to get on my nerves already. We were standing right in front of them with the family rings on our fingers, what other proof did they need? I took a breath to calm myself and smiled politely.

"May I see this book?" Lucius questioned and I pulled out my magical pouch, rummaging around for it. My arm was completely in it when I grabbed the leather binding. Reluctantly, I handed it over to him and he immediately flipped to the last page. Confused as to how he knew about it I just stared as he pulled out two sheets of parchment. He handed one to each of us before giving the book back. I skimmed the document he had handed to me. My heart filled with dread as I realized it was a marriage contract. It stated that the eldest eligible heiress of the Reynolds family was to be married to the heir of the Malfoy family. I could not marry Draco, certainly not after the war and I loved Ron! And I certainly did not approve of marriage contracts in the first place. I glanced over to Rosalie who completely paled as she read her own contract.

"We thought the contracts would be void since they never had any children, but now you two have shown up."

"You mean to say our contracts no longer exist because there are earlier ones?" Mrs. Parkinson's stood up, clearly outraged along with Mrs. Greengrass. Their faces contorted as the fathers also stood up in a haste.

"You would be correct, my deepest apologies, we never imagined they actually had children." Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Parkinson grabbed their protesting daughters arms, nearly dragging them out of the room with the fathers mumbling in tow. Well that certainly was intriguing, and I still had no clue as to why the Malfoy's were out of Azkaban. "May we move this into a more comfortable setting? I do not believe a restaurant is a good place to discuss such delicate matters." Lucius started but Rosalie cut him off short before he could suggest anything.

"Great idea, I suggest our manor." She piped in and Lucius raised his eyebrows but said nothing. I could not blame her for not wanting to the Malfoy Manor after she had been kept there and... well I don't really know. Luna had never said anything coming out of it, even refused to testify which is unlike her. "You all know where it is I presume?" No one spoke up saying they didn't. "Then we will give you a few minutes to arrange things in order here and then see you at our manor." She quickly grabbed my wrist and we apparated from the restaurant contracts still in hand along with the book.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lauren: **We landed in the massive foyer, the elves came scrambling from various places in the manor. "Quickly, put as many wards up as you can! I want the Malfoy's and Zabini's blocked, and whatever letters sent burned!" Rosalie ordered as the elves scrambled about, beginning to carry out her instructions. I raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing, I was not so sure if this was the right idea. To lock out them would certainly create tension between, but I had never seen Luna so sure of anything before, she appeared truly panic stricken. Her eyes were wide as if she had been threatened with death, I turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" I finally questioned her but she did not seem to hear me, her eyes dazed. Her physical form was right here, but she was far away. At that moment I realized I should not ask for her reasoning, she was doing this for herself, but I did not understand the reason just yet. She had been the one captured by the Malfoys, there could be countless horrific things running through her mind. I backed away letting my arms drop as everything came crashing down around me.

My parents had practically just abandoned me with a sister I had only thought of as a friend for years. Now, by ourselves, we had to figure out who we truly were. On top of that we had marriage contracts to the two Slytherins we absolutely hated, could anything get possibly worse? My heart was quite literally being torn apart just by the fact my parents had just dumped me in this position without any warning or advise. I doubted they did it for my own benefit either, it was hard to see that being alone was a benefit at all. I had just gotten to good terms with them after I had hunted them down and restored their memories of me. I was now left in a giant manor with my half destroyed sister who was trying to appear as if she wasn't broken. I had thought fighting a war had been stressful, but at least I knew what to do then and I always had my friends for support. I just had Rosalie now.

I ran my hands through my hair as elves bustled about. Never in my wildest of dreams had I thought this would happen, and I now wished it didn't. I was Hermione Jean Granger. A muggleborn, the smartest witch of our age, and proud of that fact. I was not Lauren Reynolds, some very wealthy pureblood from France. She was not supposed to exist, no one knew she existed until today. If only it had stayed that way.

A sense of abandonment was clearly apparent, how could it not be? My parents had just left me here! They were my parents! The ones who were supposed to care for us in our hardest times, yet we found ourselves alone. Did they not understand that we need them? How could they have just dropped this on us? It was harsh, it was cold, it was dissonant, anything but considering.

Glass shards spilled across the floor as the chandelier above us exploded and cracked. The clamor rang out as we reflexively covered our heads with our arms, a shield forming around us. I knew I was the cause of that, I needed to calm down. Everything would work out eventually, it was not as if I had a death threat over my head. Perhaps their was a loophole in the contracts, or what was the payment to break them? Surely the Malfoy's would agree to break them if they learned my real identity. It seemed Luna did not even wish to see them though, so if I was to go it would be on my own accords. I was not sure how apt I was to making a visit to their manor. I would much rather visit my parents, surely they would see me, I was their daughter after all.

I pulled out my wand as everything came to a stillness. "Reparo," I murmured and the shards laying on the floor zipped back upwards. They sealed back together with a little magic and hung in strings from the silver frames that held candles. It seemed to work to pull Luna from her daze as she rapidly blinked at me. An air of almost dangerous beauty clung to her, defying her gentle nature. She gave me a meek smile, but we both knew it was forced from her. I was not going to ask until she was ready to say anything. It was her executive decision to cut off from the Malfoy's and Zabini's, and I was more than perfectly content with that.

"I don't believe we actually got to sit down and eat, besides you still need to explain to me what that book is." Rosalie, I needed to remember to call her that especially in public, chirped. She did not wait for my answer as she skipped off down the hall and began opening the doors, peering inside. I just shook my head and a grin tugged at my lips as she continued on, well at least some things wouldn't change. She disappeared into the fourth door on the right, I assumed she found it.

By the time I got into the culinary kitchen she had already started to rummage through the pantry. A separate wooden door swung open to reveal lines of shelves full of various ingredients neatly organized. The kitchen itself was massive, the ceilings 20 meters high, giving a certain spaciousness to it. A large island was placed right in the center of the square room with the U shaped kitchen. On the one open wall was a small informal dining table and the door leading to the pantry. A light beige was splashed on the walls, the cabinets a dark mahogany.

Rosalie appeared with a large pot full of noodles and other vegetables, a pan in the other hand. I placed myself in a chair as I watched her, setting the book from our parents down in front of me. She flipped on two of the burners and filled the pot halfway with water from the sink tucked against the wall. She rummaged through the drawers, pulling out a cutting board and knife as the house elves began to appear. "Does master want help?" They asked as they flocked to her side, nervously clutching their hands.

"Of course! Thank you very much!" She exclaimed joyfully, causing the little elves to relax, their ears drooping slightly in relief. "Can you start cutting up the vegetables and sautéing them?" The elves eagerly went to work, taking the onions and tomatoes and some other herbs I did not recognize, dicing them expertly. A sizzling erupted as the vegetables hit the pan. Rosalie went to work boiling the noodles, stirring occasionally. She seemed at complete ease with this, as if she had done it several times before. Then again she had probably been cooking for awhile, not growing up with a mother. An adoptive mother that is.

She brought over the pan when she finished, I grabbed two plates and goblets from the cupboard. She grabbed the silverware and a tonged ladle to serve the skillet she had prepared. "Thanks Rose," she scowled at me, obviously not approving of the nick name. She nodded her head though as she scooped the meal on to her plate. The torches flickered on around the room as they deemed it was dark enough in the room now, the sun having recently set.

"What's the book?" She questioned as she eyed it, devouring the noodles with a frenzy so that I had to stifle a laugh. Never, ever would I have thought to see Rose ravish a meal the way she was, then again it had been an extremely long day.

"It's a photo album, in the back has all of our legal documents, and their is a letter from father." She flipped the cover open as she cleaned off her plate. She quickly glanced over the brief letter that was scribbled down in a hurry. The parchment crackled beneath her fingertips as she flipped the pages, staring intently at the moving pictures. Everyone was so happy, even us as babies as we played with each other. Mother and father appeared not to have a care in the world. As you progressed through it, you could see the haunted glances of worry start to appear. Things got bleaker, the smiles fading as if a dementor was slowly sucking the happiness from their life.

"So it's all correct, we really are sisters." She muttered as she closed the book, it seems she was coming to the realization I had earlier.

"Apparently so."

"I cannot believe it." She shook her head as she leaned back in her chair, clearly distressed as I was.

"Neither can I."


End file.
